theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucretia
Lucretia, also called The Director, is the leader and founder of the Bureau of Balance. Her name is known only to a select few. She is described as a middle-aged and largely exasperated human woman with dark skin, light hair, and a voice dripping with gravitas. History She joins the IPRE as the chronicler of the journey because it seems like a story worth telling well. Lucretia operates the Bureau of Balance. She is introduced to Merle, Magnus and Taako on the moon base after they've been inoculated by the Voidfish. After destroying the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet, she offers the three boys employment as Reclaimers.Ep. 8. Prior to forming the Bureau, Lucretia successfully reclaimed one of the Grand Relics, the Bulwark Staff, on her own but her next attempt at reclaiming a relic proved disastrous. She entered Wonderland, in a bid to use the park's contest to acquire another Relic, she lost twenty years of her life in a wager and Wonderland's "games" nearly killed her. She ultimately betrayed her guide, Cam, in order to escape. She also had an unspecified but close and personal relationship with Capt. Captain Bain. After the boys have returned six Relics it is revealed that Lucretia is actually one of the seven Red Robes who created the Grand Relics. She and the other Red Robes had tried to stave off the Hunger by creating the Relics and while the plan successfully hid them from the hunger, it had a devastating effect on the world. A huge power struggle broke out over the powerful relics, killing many and further strengthening the Hunger. She took it upon herself to erase the other Red Robe members' memories and later created the Bureau of Balance in order to fix their mistake once and for all. Being part of the Red Robes and spending a century together, Lucretia and the boys would have been very familiar with each other but the boys had no way of remembering their shared past until they were inoculated by the baby Voidfish in episode 59. After Tres (Dos) Horny Boys deliver the Animus Bell and are inoculated by Junior the baby Voidfish, it is revealed that Lucretia had the seventh Grand Relic the entire time, and that her true goal is to use the combined power of the Light of Creation to create a barrier around the Prime Material plane that will keep the Hunger out forever. Powers and Abilities She can speak eight languages. She uses her staff to activate the chamber that supposedly destroys the Grand Relics. She can write two different manuscripts simultaneously using each hand. Spells The following are the spells known by Lucretia. Please note, that most low-level spells can be cast at an additionally higher level for a stronger effect. 1st - 6th Level Current Items * Orange, blue, and white robes, initially described as "very ornate." * Magical-ish portrait of herself and the other Red Robes * The Bulwark Staff * The entire Bureau of Balance staff Quotes Featured Episodes Fan Art Lucretia by Rabdoidal.png|Lucretia by Rabdoidal Lucretia by Housemononoke.jpg|Lucretia by Ramblerogue Lucretia by Paticmak.png|Lucretia by Paticmak Lucretia by Foxaes.png|Lucretia by Foxaes. Lucretia by Tornait.jpg|Lucretia by Tornait. Lucretia by Trainwreckgenerator.png|Lucretia by Trainwreckgenerator. Lucretia by Fishfingersandscarves.png|Lucretia by Fishfingersandscarves. Bar fight by Jeinu.png|Lucretia by Jeinu. Lucretia by Terror-in-the-dream.jpg|Lucretia by Terror-in-the-dream. Lucretia by Tuherrus.png|Lucretia by Tuherrus. Lucretia by Earthprincewu.png|Lucretia by Earthprincewu. Lucretia by Queenoftheantz.png|Lucretia by Queenoftheantz. The_Director_HALF.png|Lucretia by OCHOrobo. Lucretia by Alexschlitz.png|Lucretia by Alexschlitz. Lucretia by Larndraws.png|Lucretia by Larndraws. Lucretia by Woollykitty.png|Lucretia by Woollykitty. Lucretia by Typhoon-Precious.png|Lucretia by Typhoon-Precious. Lucretia by Domirine.jpg|Lucretia by Domirine. Lucretia by Altarofistus.png|Lucretia by Altarofistus. Taako Tuesdays -- Fan art of Lucretia Trivia * Lucretia is the only character in Balance to have a canonically specified skin tone. * Lucretia can speak 8 languages. * Lucretia was approx. 18-24 years old when the IPRE began their journey. * Lucretia was approx. 18-24 years old when she saw the Hunger consume her world. * Lucretia was physically 18-24 years old and mentally 83 years old when she was left alone on a hostile world for an entire year and had to survive on her own in order to save her friends. (Cycle 65) * Lucretia was physically 18-24 years old and mentally 117-123 when she decided for herself that she live 12 years in solitude and stole her family's memories in order to follow through with her plan to create a barrier around their new world. (Cycle 99) References Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:Lunar Interlude Category:The Stolen Century Category:Story and Song